Find Chairman
by BaneFiction
Summary: <html><head></head>One shot prompt from Tumblr. Alec is in a meeting with Jia Penhallow when a frantic call comes in from Magnus. Chairman is nowhere to be found and Magnus is freaking out.</html>


"So what do you supposed we do with the Warlocks summoning demons in Italy?" Jia Penhallow sat at her desk. Alec Lightwood sat before her, she was asking his opinion on a recent demon outbreak when her phone, the only phone in Idris started to ring.

They both stared at it, unsure of what to do. Slowly Jia moved her hand over and picked it up. Her eyes narrowed at Alec when she listened to the voice on the other side, "Magnus Bane, what right do you have calling my office like this?"

Alec winced at her words, no wonder she was glaring at him.

"He wants to speak with you," She said lightly shoving the phone in his direction. Slowly Alec reached for the phone; Jia almost dropped it into his hands.

He pressed the receiver to his ear, "Magnus, this isn't a good time." Alec said between his teeth.

"Either is this!" Magnus said, he sounded like he had been crying, "I can't find Chairman."

Rolling his eyes, Alec shifted the phone to his other ear and turned his head away from Jia, "He'll turn up, just give it time." He whispered.

"This isn't like other times," Magnus sounded frantic, "I can normally find him with a tracking spell, but I can't find him at all. What if he's dead?"

Magnus adored that cat, he truly did. Animals got him through some of the more difficult parts of his immortal life, and it turned him into a hardcore animal lover. If there truly was something wrong with Chairman, it would eat away at Magnus until something was done about it.

"Fine," Alec sighed, he pushed his hair out of his eyes, "I'll be there in 15 minutes, get ready to portal for me at the Guard." He hung up the phone quickly, "I'm sorry Consul, this is ridiculously urgent. I have to return home."

"You're seriously going off," Jia said with incredulity, "Just like that. One call from that Warlock?"

"Yes," Alec said firmly, "Call Jace, he'll be more than happy to help out." Alec bursted through the office doors and ran to his room, he grabbed his overnight bag he would bring during his stays in Alicante and ran out of the Accords Hall.

By the time he had reached the Guard, there was portal waiting for him. Magnus stood with his arms crossed, shoeless, "Alec, I know you think this is silly, but we have to find Chairman."

"Yes, yes," Alec ignored his attempts to justify his actions, "Let's just find him so I can continue my work here, okay?" Offering his hand to Magnus he smiled, he needed Magnus to know that he would help him with anything.

"You're not mad?" Magnus asked taking his hand.

"I don't think mad is the right word."

Alec took one step into the portal, thinking of his apartment, Magnus held onto his hand tightly. He felt the same feeling of air and weightlessness around his body, and soon he landed on the hardwood floor.

The place had been ransacked; Magnus obviously freaked out and looked for Chairman everywhere. Books and furniture were carelessly thrown about.

Magnus walked in front of Alec, his face pale even for his complexion, "I've looked all over the house and throughout the neighborhood," He waved his hands and the house started tidying itself up, books flew back into their places on the shelves, "but I can't find him at all."

"I'll take a look around," Alec told him, "Just take a rest, and I'll see what I can do." Heading to their bedroom he threw his bag onto the bed and pulled of his shadow hunter gear. He quickly traded them for an old sweater and a pair of jeans with some sneakers. When he returned to the living room, Magnus sat crossed legged on the floor looking distraught, "It will be okay," Alec said standing in front of him.

"Bring him home safe for me?" Magnus smiled weakly.

"Of course, get some rest. I doubt you've slept at all."

He turned away from Magnus and headed out down the stairs of the apartment. When he took a step outside the fall air hit him in the face. It was crisp and sharp.

Alec had never looked for a cat before, their old cat Church back at the Institute prowled around but he never ran away.

Taking an alley way, he walked around slowly looking for a sign of Chairman. Taking out his_ steele_ he painted on a soundless rune and a farsighted rune, hoping it would make his search easier.

There was a part of his mind telling him that something horrible happened to Chairman, and the thought made him sick to his stomach. Magnus would be absolutely heartbroken if Chairman was hurt, or worse.

He knew nothing could replace that silly cat.

After Alec did a thorough search down the several alleyways in their neighborhood, Alec headed towards the small park nearby. There weren't many children playing in the winter air, but the ones that were there huddled around something near a part of the play structure.

Alec approached them trying to get a good look without being seen, but a small fairy child turned around and jumped at the sight of Alec, "I'm sorry Mr. Shadowhunter!" she cried, "There's some kitties down there."

The children backed away, they were all Downworlders, warlocks, werewolves and fairies, "It's fine, just let me take a look."

Alec got down on his knees and looked under the play structure, and to Alec's surprise Chairman, accompanied by a black cat with several small mewling kittens resided there. Chairman looked smug as cleaned himself, "There you are," Alec said to him, "You've nearly killed Magnus."

He stood and dusted off his knees with his hands, "That cat belongs to someone," he told the kids, they all stared at him in awe, "I need to get him, and his kittens home. Do either of you guys have a box?"

A small warlock with flame red hair and gold skin snapped her fingers, the sparks gave way to a cardboard box, and she held it out to him. Alec took it and thanked her.

Soon Alec was walking back to his apartment holding a box full of fur and meowing, Chairman was in left hand. Alec hit the buzzer to his apartment since his arms were full, "Who is it?" Magnus droned through the speaker.

"It's me," Alec replied, "And my god, do I have a surprise for you."

As soon as Alec opened the door he was faced with an overjoyed Magnus. He pulled the kittens out of the box and started giving them all names like Leonardo D'purio, Bartholomew, and Mephistopheles.

"Thank you," Magnus said after naming all eight kittens and making a den for them under their bookshelf, "I know I'm selfish, you should get back to Alicante."

"No," Alec shook his head, "We still have to go get kitten food and toys."


End file.
